Mixi Max
Mixi Max (ミキシマックス) is a feature introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone that makes it possible to fuse a character with someone else's aura. This feature is most prominently used to make it possible to assemble the strongest team in history, as detailed by Endou Daisuke. Mixi Max Users Ultimate Eleven *'Shindou Takuto' (With Oda Nobunaga) *'Kirino Ranmaru' (With Jeanne d'Arc) *'Amemiya Taiyou' (With Shokatsu Koumei; Anime and Neppuu version only) *'Hakuryuu' (With Shokatsu Koumei; Raimei version only) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (With Ryuu Gentoku) *'Nishiki Ryouma' (With Sakamoto Ryouma) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (With Okita Souji) *'Torb' (With Tochan) *'Fei Rune' (With Big) *'Nanobana Kinako' (With Master Dragon) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With King Arthur) *'Zanark Avalonic' (With Clara Jane) Other Notable Mixi Maxes *'Fei Rune' (With Tyrano) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (With Tsurugi Kyousuke) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With Shuu) *'Protocol Omega 3.0' (With Zanark Avalonic) *'Zanark Avalonic '(With Sousou) *'Saryuu Evan '(With S Idenshi) *'Garsha Wolfein' (With G Idenshi) *'Vanfeny Vamp' (With V Idenshi) *'Fran' (With Kuroi Bara) Info (Chrono Stone) Anime The Mixi Max was first seen in the anime in the episode 2, used by Clark Wonderbot. He Mixi Maxed Fei with Tyrano's aura, making Fei have a new appearance. With that brand new power, Fei could easily pass through Protocol Omega's defense and got a new hissatsu, Kodai no Kiba, with which he scored a goal. Since that event, Mixi Maxes are mostly done to complete the Ultimate Eleven quest as described by Endou Daisuke's Hasha no Seiten, by travelling through different eras to find historical characters and take their aura to give it to a player fit enough to gain the aura. However, antagonists such as Zanark Avalonic were also shown to be able to Mixi Max, without using the Mixi Max Gun. As said by Toudou Heikichi, historical Mixi Maxes completed by Raimon are mostly due to Daisuke's influence as a Chrono Stone. Movie Mixi Maxes appear in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W too. The fact Shinsei Inazuma Japan's players can use these is that the movie takes place in a parallel world. Game In the game, it is possible to Mixi Max any player with any other player in your team, in addition to specifics Mixi Max like Shindou with Oda Nobunaga, offering a great number of combinations. When selecting a player's aura, it is also possible to select hissatsu techniques to give to the player on the receiving end. The recipient will usually get a 75% stat boost, however if it is a Best Match Mixi Max, he will get a 100% stat boost. The stat boost depends on the following factors: Note also that it is not possible to level up hissatsu techniques that were given to a player, as Mixi Max reflects the status at the time the Mixi Max was performed. To level them up, the player, that gives his aura to another player, has to level them up. Usage See also: Best Match One person's aura is taken and fused with the aura of the other person with the Mixi Max Gun. In order to work, the person receiving the aura must be at least of equal strength as the other person in order to absorb the aura and be able to complete the fusion. If they are not strong enough, the Mixi Max will result in a failure. A better understanding of the person's nature and personality also helps being "compatible" with them. Mixi Max Gun The Mixi Max Gun (ミキシマックス・ガン) is a gun wielded by Clark Wonderbot. It has the ability to store one person's aura into another person, fusing their capabilities together. Usage The negative end of the gun is pointed at the person from whom the aura will be taken, while the positive end is pointed at the person who will receive the aura. The person at whom the positive end of the Mixi Max Gun is placed is declared the user of Mixi Max. When it's successful, Wonderbot shouts "Mixi Max, Complete !". Ghost Mixi Max The Ghost Mixi Max (ゴーストミキシマックス) is a derivated form of the Mixi Max, which gives someone's aura to the others. Ghost Mixi Max users *'Beta' (With Protocol Omega 2.0) Info (Chrono Stone) Ghost Mixi Max was first used by Beta in the Episode 11, while Raimon was leading 3-2 against Protocol Omega 2.0. It boosted her teammates, which made Protocol Omega 2.0 scoring three others goal and winning the game 5-3. It was used again in Episode 16 against Raimon. Gallery Tenma Mixi Maxed with Arthur CS 38 HQ 7.PNG|Tenma being Mixi Maxed with King Arthur. Kinako_Mixi-Maxing.png|Kinako Mixi Maxing by touching Master Dragon. Keshin_Armed_While_In_Mixi_Max_Official_Site.png|Keshin Armed while Mixi Maxed Trivia *In the game, Shokatsu Koumei Mixi Maxes with either Amemiya (Neppuu) or Hakuryuu (Raimei) depending on the version. Though, in the anime, she Mixi Maxed with Taiyou. **Taiyou's Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei was different from the other Mixi Maxes. Koumei's Keshin struck down and kind of swallowed Taiyou, resulting in the Mixi Max. Wonderbot said it was a forced Mixi Max. **Another type of Mixi Max was done by Nanobana Kinako, when she touched Master Dragon's head and received her power. **Zanark Avalonic also had his own kind of Mixi Max, as he drove into the gigantic hurricane, Clara Jane, and received its power after being hit by lightning inside the hurricane. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, Mixi Max can also be used as an offensive/defensive tactic, because all shoot, dribble and block hissatsu are cancelled when someone is mixi-maxed. **Also, all the Mixi Max hissatsu have a cost of 20 TP. *You can use Keshin Armed while you are Mixi Maxed. *When Mixi Maxed with someone's aura, it is possible to get a new Keshin, which originally belongs to the aura of the other player. *In the anime, Chrono Storm's players can level up the hissatsu they gained with their Mixi Max; while in the game, the hissatsu has to be leveled up by the player whose the aura is given to another one. *It was stated in episode 49 by Kidou, Keshin Armed are stronger than Mixi Maxes, though it can't last for long. *Even though the Galaxy series is still part of GO, Mixi Maxes have been banned from being used in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Game mechanics